OS: Pas si ga(ie)y
by Gwen who
Summary: Edward, gay depuis des années, se découvre des sentiments pour sa meilleure amie et colocataire Bella. Comment Bella va réagir après ce coup d'un soir qui va peut-être débouché sur autre chose ?  OS sur une idée proposé par Nanoulaet.


**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à Niagara, Pims10, apfeltorte, Mlodierm, Mlle, Nanoulaet et crazybells pour leur review sur mon précédent OS : La revanche d'une vie. **

**Niagara :**** Je suis ravie que l'OS t'ai plu, mais il n'y aura sans doute pas de suite.**

**Mlle :**** Je comprends ton commentaire, mais c'était un OS, donc il n'y aura pas de suite. Et loin de moi l'idée de cautionner l'infidélité et je suis navrée si tu trouve que Bella lui pardonne trop rapidement, ce n'est pas le cas, elle le fait baver, mais elle essaye de réagir en adulte en ayant cette discussion avec lui et de passer outre. Par ailleurs, la fin est assez ouverte donc, on peut imaginer qu'ils deviennent amis ou se remettent ensemble, au choix.**

* * *

_Petite précision pour l'OS : La revanche d'une vie. Beaucoup d'entre vous veulent une suite et j'avais répondu à certaines par MP que je pourrais en faire une, je rectifie tout ça il n'y aura PAS de suite, parce qu'après réflexion, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais écrire. _

_Il est aussi revenu dans plusieurs commentaires que Bella avait trop facilement pardonné à Edward, alors que ce dernier l'avait trompé. Je ne cautionne pas l'infidélité, et c'est et ça reste une fiction. La fin est assez ouverte parce que je ne voulais pas les remettre ensemble de suite et vous pouvez imaginer ce que vous voulez. D'ailleurs, la fin ressemble davantage à de l'amitié. _

_Je remercie toutes celles qui ont lu l'histoire et l'ont commenté et j'espère que ce petit point, vous aura aidé à comprendre mon point de vue._

* * *

**Cet OS a été écrit suite à la demande de Nanoulaet avec ce thème : « Edward, gay depuis des années, se découvre des sentiments pour sa meilleure amie et colocataire Bella. Comment Bella va réagir après ce coup d'un soir qui va peut-être débouché sur autre chose ? »**

**Merci à crazybells pour sa correction et Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Vous avez déjà eu la sensation que votre vie n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges, ou qu'elle vous échappait complètement ? Tout le monde a dû ressentir cela au moins une fois dans sa vie, juste une. Parfois c'était parce que vous découvrez que votre père n'est pas votre père ou que vous avez été adopté. Déjà à ce niveau c'est un bon gros mensonge, mais de la part des autres. Que se passe-t-il lorsque le mensonge vient de vous même ? Que faire dans ce dernier cas ? Mais surtout comment est ce que ça a pu m'arriver à moi ? Pourquoi ? Pour comprendre, il faut remonter à la semaine passée.

C'était vendredi soir et nous fêtions l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Mike qui va se marier dans un mois avec l'homme de sa vie, Tyler. Nous lui avions organisé la soirée et comme pour tout enterrement de vie de garçon qui se respecte, nous avons fait la tournée des bars, pas vraiment une bonne idée lorsqu'on sait à quel point le futur marié ne tient pas l'alcool mais nous avons tous bien bu. Après beaucoup de verres, trop sans doute, je suis rentré à l'appartement que je partage avec ma meilleure amie Bella.

Bella est ma meilleure amie depuis que nous sommes au collège et elle ne m'a jamais tourné le dos, même quand j'ai annoncé à tout le monde que j'étais gay, lorsque nous avions 15 ans. Bella m'a juste pris dans ses bras et m'a dit que ça ne changeait rien, qu'elle m'aimait quand même que ceux qui changeraient suite à ça, seraient les pires idiots. C'est à ce moment que j'ai su que c'était la meilleure.

C'est donc tout naturellement que nous avons pris une colocation tous les deux lorsque nous avons quitté notre petite ville de Forks, pour Seattle, afin de faire nos études. Nos études sont maintenant terminées depuis quelques années, mais c'est pratique de vivre à deux sous le même toit les tâches ménagères sont divisées par deux, nous ne nous sentons pas seuls et Bella est la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, derrière mes parents et ma sœur. Bella fait presque partie de ma famille comme je fais presque partie de la sienne.

Après avoir obtenu nos diplômes de littérature créative et d'anglais, nous avons tous les deux trouvé un poste d'enseignant dans un lycée de la grande ville. Et travailler avec sa meilleure amie, c'est vraiment bien. Beaucoup ont tendance à dire que je suis son meilleur ami gay, et ils ont raison, mais Bella répond alors « Et moi je suis la meilleure amie hétéro d'Edward, où est le problème ? »

Je suis donc rentré à l'appartement bien tard, ou trop tôt selon le point de vu, passablement ivre, mais pas au point de ne pas avoir conscience de mes actes. Seulement l'alcool inhibe toutes parties raisonnables de mon être pour n'avoir envie que d'une chose le sexe. C'est étrange, j'ai déjà été soûl, mais jamais je n'avais eu autant envie de baiser, d'habitude, j'ai l'alcool joyeux, pas lubrique.

Lorsque je pénètre dans l'appartement, j'aurais bien envie de pénétrer autre chose, si vous voulez mon avis. Je vois Bella qui est dans la cuisine, en T-shirt et en culotte, en train de boire, je cligne des yeux en la voyant si belle avec ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, ses yeux encore gonflés de sommeil et je regarde l'horloge du micro onde, il est presque 5h du matin. Je glousse à cette pensée, sans savoir pourquoi.

-Hey, tu t'es bien amusé ? Me demande Bella en posant son verre dans l'évier, et avec un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres.

Ses lèvres qui me paraissent bien charnues et sensuelles. J'ai bien envie de m'approcher pour les goûter et découvrir quelles saveur elles ont. Je secoue la tête, tentant de chasser ce genre de pensées. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, je n'ai jamais vu Bella de cette façon, certains des ses petits copains, mais pas elle.

-Ce… C'était super, je bafouille en m'approchant d'elle. Et sans que je m'en rende compte, je la prends dans mes bras et j'enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux qui sentent la vanille. Je me souviens qu'elle vaporise une brume sur ses cheveux pour qu'ils sentent toujours bon et c'est réussi.

Elle paraît surprise mais me rend mon étreinte en riant doucement. Et je me sens bien de cette façon, dans ses bras, c'est comme si j'étais là où je devais être.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher maintenant, me dit Bella en s'écartant de moi, alors que je grogne de ne plus sentir son corps contre le mien.

-J'ai pas envie, je boude.

-Edward, il est encore tôt et je vais retourner me coucher, tu ferais bien de faire la même chose, répète Bella doucement.

Elle quitte la cuisine et j'ai une vue imprenable sur son fessiers. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point ses fesses sont arrondies. Elles ne sont pas super fermes parce que Bella a un peu de cellulite mais c'est sexy, sur elle en tout cas. Et je sens une drôle de sensation dans mon bas ventre, qui descend pour atteindre mon pénis. Ouch, ce n'est pas confortable, je me sens à l'étroit.

Avant que Bella n'atteigne sa chambre, je me mets en mouvement, ce qui est un peu plus difficile qu'à l'accoutumé mais j'arrive à son niveau, avant qu'elle ne referme la porte et je la prends par les épaules pour la retourner. Elle me fait face, une mine perdue sur le visage et je ne peux plus rester sans savoir alors je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes. Sous le choc, elle entrouvre la bouche et j'en profite pour glisser ma langue et taquiner la sienne pour entamer un balai érotique. Malheureusement, elle me repousse, l'air choquée et en colère.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Me demande-t-elle. Non, tu sais quoi, je vais mettre cela sur l'alcool et on va tous les deux oublier cet épisode, d'ailleurs, il est même probable que tu ne t'en rappelleras pas quand tu te réveilleras.

-Bella, j'en ai envie, je lui dis d'une petite voix.

-Mais bien sûr, répond-t-elle avec un rire ironique. Edward, je t'adore, mais tu es gay depuis toujours et je n'ai pas envie que tu couches avec moi, seulement parce que tu es bourré, au risque de gâcher une amitié de plus de 15 ans ! Dit-elle en reculant dans sa chambre, et en fermant la porte, sans la claquer, ce qui me fait encore plus mal.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe ensuite, mais j'ouvre la porte et je vais sur le lit où Bella vient de s'allonger.

-Edward, retourne dans ta chambre, murmure-t-elle.

-Non, j'ai vraiment envie de toi, je lui dis en pressant mon sexe bandé contre ses fesses.

Elle a un sursaut de surprise en sentant mon désir contre ses fesses charnues et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Mes yeux se sont habitués à la semi pénombre, même si la lumière de la cuisine nous parvient et je la trouve encore plus belle de cette façon. Je me penche pour saisir ses lèvres que je caresse avec ma langue pour lui demander l'accès à sa bouche. Elle se retourne dans le lit de manière à me faire face et je suis content qu'elle ne me repousse pas encore une fois. Je glisse une main sous le drap puis sous son T-shirt pour sentir la peau de son ventre sous la pulpe de mes doigts. Je ressens ses frissons et lorsque j'atteins son sein et que je me mets à le caresser avec mon pouce, que je taquine son mamelon, elle ne retient plus son gémissement qui me remplit de contentement.

-Nous ne devrions pas, murmure-t-elle contre mes lèvres alors que nous nous écartons pour reprendre notre souffle.

-Tu as raison, je réponds sur le même ton alors que je délaisse ses lèvres pour parcourir son cou.

J'embrasse chaque parcelle de peau visible mais bientôt, ça ne me suffit plus, d'autant que je sens ses mains qui caressent mes épaules avant de s'aventurer en bas de mon dos pour se glisser son mon propre T-shirt. Je la fais basculer sur le dos, pour pouvoir la surplomber et je l'aide pour enlever mon haut. Je me retrouve torse nu, mais malgré les brumes de la boisson, je suis jaloux qu'elle puisse profiter de la vue et pas moi, alors je repousse le drap et je lui enlève à son tour son haut de pyjama. Elle est seulement en culotte à présent et voir ses deux seins, à la peaux plus blanche que jamais avec ses deux mamelons rosés qui pointent vers moi, ça m'émoustille comme jamais.

Je penche mon visage vers un des mamelons que je taquine avec ma langue avant de lécher et de le prendre en bouche pour le mordiller. Je ne délaisse pas l'autre pour autant puisque je le fais rouler entre mon pouce et mon index. Bella semble aimer, vu les gémissements qui s'échappent de sa bouche bien trop tentante pour mon bien.

Bella se montre aventureuse en délaissant mon dos et mon torse pour s'attaquer à mon pantalon et elle défait le bouton ainsi que la fermeture Eclair. Je m'écarte un peu d'elle pour enlever le vêtement, j'enlève en même temps mon caleçon et je me retrouve totalement nu devant elle. La sensation de sa peau contre la mienne est exceptionnelle. Son regard descend en direction de mon sexe qui a un peu perdu de sa vigueur, mais sous ses yeux et son envie, il retrouve sa forme et encore plus lorsqu'elle se met à me caresser.

Sans plus forme de procès, je lui enlève son sous vêtement et je passe mon doigt sur sa fente qui est déjà bien humide. Je voudrais prendre plus de temps, mais j'ai besoin de la sentir autour de moi alors je l'interroge du regard. Je suis peut-être soûl mais pas irresponsable. Bella se penche vers sa table de nuit pour sortir un petit sachet argenté. Je veux lui prendre mais elle m'en empêche.

-Laisse moi faire, murmure-t-elle d'une voix rendue plus rauque par le désir alors qu'elle ouvre le sachet et qu'elle enfile le préservatif sur mon sexe raide.

Je me positionne à son entrée et je la pénètre d'un coup de rein alors qu'elle se cambre et qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Je ressors avant de mieux replonger dans son antre chaude. Très vite, je me sens sur le point de venir alors je glisse une main entre nos deux corps pour venir appuyer sur son clitoris. Le seul organe qui est uniquement dédié au plaisir.

J'atteins en premier l'orgasme mais je continue d'aller et venir jusqu'à ce que je sente les parois vaginales de Bella qui se resserrent autour de ma queue.

Je reste quelques minutes encore en elle, reprenant mon souffle avant de me détacher et de rouler sur le côté en enlevant le préservatif usager pour le jeter à la poubelle, je reviens me mettre dans le lit avec Bella et je m'endors, nu comme au premier jour de ma vie, à ses côtés.

Quand je me réveille plus tard, je reste hagard pendant plusieurs secondes, surtout en me rendant compte que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre et que la place dans le lit à côté de moi est froide. Je me sens terriblement mal surtout lorsque des flashbacks viennent me torturer l'esprit. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est que Bella va penser de moi ? Et si j'avais brisé ma plus vieille amitié pour de la baise ? J'ai envie de vomir à cette idée.

Qu'est ce que Bella doit penser de moi ? Je lui ai toujours dit que j'étais gay et à ma défense, j'ai toujours pensé que je l'étais et si je n'étais pas gay mais bi ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi est ce que je n'ai jamais ressenti le moindre désir pour une femme avant ? Oui mais là, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle femme que j'aurais pu trouver dans la rue ou dans un bar, il s'agit de Bella. Merde et pourquoi est ce qu'elle s'est laissée faire ? Mon Dieu et si elle s'était sentie obligée ?

Non ! Bella m'aurait mis la claque de ma vie si elle n'en avait pas eu envie, d'ailleurs, elle a bien tenté de me repousser et moi, je ne l'ai pas écoutée. Elle a eu l'air d'aimer, j'espère qu'elle a aimé !

Je quitte le lit en ramassant mes vêtements et je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette et récupérer un cachet d'aspirine contre mon mal de tête. Au moins, je me souviens de la soirée ou plutôt de la nuit, ce sera déjà ça pour Bella. Je ne veux pas la blesser mais il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair le plus rapidement possible.

Lorsque je sors de la douche, propre, détendu et habillé, je me dirige vers la cuisine pour manger un bout et je me rends compte qu'il est déjà presque midi, mais aucune trace de ma meilleure amie dans l'appartement et aucune note n'est apparente. Je pourrais l'appeler mais je ne m'en sens pas le droit, surtout pas après cette nuit. Ça me fait un peu mal qu'elle soit sortie de l'appartement sans rien me dire, mais à sa place, je me sentirais perdu. Et en colère.

Je mange rapidement un bout avant de faire un peu de ménage et je commence par changer les draps de Bella, je ne peux pas la laisser gérer tout ça alors que c'est clairement de ma faute même si j'étais bien alcoolisé, mais pas au point de ne pas me rendre compte que je couchais avec ma meilleure amie.

Déjà, si j'avais été hétéro, cela aurait foutu une belle merde, mais moi, c'est encore pire. Quelle image je renvoie ? Un gay qui avait tellement besoin de se vider les couilles qu'il a baisé sa meilleure amie ? Non, je ne veux pas être ce genre de type. Pourquoi je n'ai pas couché avec Matt hier soir ? Matt est un ami de Mike, et il est très séduisant, tout à fait mon style habituellement, mais je n'ai rien ressenti sinon de l'amitié envers lui. Si j'avais vraiment envie de coucher avec quelqu'un, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait avec lui mais avec Bella ? Pourquoi est ce que j'ai préféré ruiné ma plus belle et ma plus longue amitié ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Me demande une voix derrière moi, alors que je finis de border son lit.

-J'ai changé tes draps et j'ai pensé que je pourrais peut être faire un peu de ménage aussi ? Je lui réponds.

-Edward, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ? Me demande sans détour Bella.

-Je ne sais pas, je lui dis franchement. Et je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te forcer…

-Tu ne m'as forcée à rien du tout, me coupe-t-elle. On va dire qu'on avait tous les deux envie d'un peu de sexe et que puisque tu n'avais pas les idées très claires à cause de la fatigue et de l'alcool, ce n'est rien. On va tout oublier et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, d'autant que tu es gay et… Oui, c'est mieux comme ça.

-Oui, tu as raison, je lui dis alors que mon cœur se serre. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, c'est tout à fait ce que j'allais lui dire mais entendre Bella le dire à ma place, ça n'aide pas à alléger ma conscience, bien au contraire.

Mais l'ambiance a changé depuis et je me pose de plus en plus de questions. Et pour la première fois depuis que je connais Bella, je ne suis pas ravi de la voir tous les jours, à la fois au travail et à l'appartement. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, je suis perdu. Et mes sentiments n'arrangent rien, au contraire. Parce que si je ne peux plus regarder Bella dans les yeux, c'est parce que je me rends compte que je l'aime vraiment, que je suis amoureux d'elle et que ça m'effraie !

Alors, en ce samedi matin, au lieu de profiter de ce jour de repos pour faire la grasse matinée, j'ai pris ma voiture en direction de l'autre bout de la ville, dans les quartiers un peu plus chics où vit Alice, ma sœur. J'espère qu'elle, au moins, pourra m'aider sinon je suis bon à prendre le premier avion pour le Tibet afin de devenir un moine bouddhiste.

Une fois devant l'immeuble de ma sœur, je rentre à la suite d'une personne et je prends l'ascenseur direction le cinquième étage où vit Alice. Je délaisse la sonnette pour toquer directement et je me rends compte qu'il est assez tôt puisque ma sœur m'ouvre la porte, encore en pyjama et ses cheveux courts, tout ébouriffés.

-Edward ? Me demande-t-elle en se frottant les yeux. Un problème ?

-Hum, j'aurais besoin de tes lumières, je lui réponds, légèrement stressé.

-Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre une heure décente ? Il n'est même pas 7 heures et on est samedi ! Allez, entre, me dit-elle en s'effaçant du seuil.

Je pénètre dans l'appartement de ma sœur et je vois qu'il y a pleins d'échantillons de tissus sur sa table basse, je devine à présent pourquoi ma sœur a une si petite mine, elle a dû travailler tard sur la nouvelle collection. Je suis Alice jusque dans sa cuisine ouverte où elle fait couler du café, elle qui est une vraie pile électrique habituellement, c'est qu'elle doit être épuisée et je m'en veux d'avoir débarqué aussi tôt lui refusant ainsi sa grasse matinée.

-Alors qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? Me demande Alice après avoir versé le café dans deux tasses et après m'en avoir donné une.

-Je… Comment dire ? Je débute, mal-à-l'aise. C'est, heu… J'aicouchéavecBella, je dis à toute vitesse.

-J'ai bien évidement tout compris, se moque Alice. Edward, respire. Tu sais que je ne vais pas te manger.

-J'ai couché avec Bella et je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle, je lance.

Alice recrache presque sa gorgée de café, ce qui est assez dégoûtant avant de me regarder avec deux yeux ronds de stupeur. Elle repose sa tasse sur la table avant de dire.

-Je ne pensais pas que l'un de vous deux se bougerait les fesses ! Tu lui as dit au moins ?

-Dire quoi ?

-Que tu es amoureux d'elle ! Mon Dieu, tu ne l'as pas fait ! Devine Alice. Merde, Edward, tu es stupide ou quoi ? Cette femme est amoureuse de toi depuis des années.

-Tu fabules, je lui rétorque, sous le choc de ce que me dit ma sœur.

-Avec tes grands mots, râle Alice. Je ne fabule rien du tout ! Écoute, tu devrais avoir une vraie discussion avec Bella, à coeur ouvert lorsque tu vas rentrer chez toi.

-Et tu en fais quoi de mon homosexualité ? Je l'interroge.

-Et bien tu es bi, ou tu es juste Bellasexuel, répond Alice avec philosophie.

-Donc d'après toi, je suis Bellasexuel ? Je demande, incrédule, à ma sœur.

-Tu vois une autre explication ? Tu te découvres amoureux de cette femme pratiquement du jour au lendemain. Enfin, tu te l'es avoué, parce que crois moi, ça ne date pas d'hier, ricane Alice.

-Merci de m'aider, je rouspète.

Peut-être qu'Alice n'a pas tort après tout. Mais Bella, amoureuse de moi ? Non, elle me l'aurait dit, Bella me dit toujours tout. Merde, c'est même à moi qu'elle a dit comment son petit ami était nul au lit ! Oui, mais ce n'est pas à toi qu'elle a confié avoir perdu sa virginité, me rappelle ma conscience. C'est vrai, mais à cette époque, nous étions un peu en froid, c'est pour cela. Sinon, elle me l'aurait dit, j'en suis certain.

-Edward, retourne chez toi et discute avec Bella, me conseille Alice en me mettant légèrement à la porte. Sympa la frangine.

-Bonne journée Al, je lui dis avant de la laisser en paix, elle le mérite bien, surtout après m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Le fait d'être Bellasexuel me plaît bien.

Dans la majorité des cas, une personne hétéro se découvre des sentiments pour une personne du même sexe, mais je n'aime pas faire comme les autres alors que ce soit le cas inverse pour moi, ne m'étonne pas vraiment. C'est surprenant dans un sens, mais quand j'y réfléchis bien, Bella a toujours eu plus d'importance dans ma vie que quiconque sinon ma sœur et mes parents. J'ai renoncé à plusieurs rendez vous pour être près d'elle lorsqu'elle se sentait mal. J'étais là pour elle lorsque se première histoire d'amour s'est terminée et elle était là pour moi aussi. Notre relation amicale est toujours passée avant nos relations amoureuses et c'est peut-être l'indice qu'il me fallait pour admettre qu'Alice a sans doute raison Bella est peut-être amoureuse de moi, ce qui me plairait bien. Je n'ai aucune certitude mais il faut que j'arrête de faire l'autruche et que j'avoue mes sentiments à Bella, quitte à tout foutre en l'air.

Parce que, même si elle essaye de faire comme si de rien n'était, la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble, a bien perturbé Bella. C'est de ma faute, je l'admets bien volontiers, mais je ne veux pas la faire souffrir, elle est bien trop importante pour moi.

Lorsque je rentre dans l'appartement, je suis surpris par l'absence de bruit avant de me souvenir qu'il est encore tôt et que Bella doit toujours dormir. Alors, pour m'occuper, je vais chercher des copies dans ma pochette du travail et je corrige les devoirs sur une suite inventée par les élèves d'un livre. Certaines copies ne sont pas mauvaises du tout, d'autres, au contraire, sont proches de la catastrophe. J'ai presque fini la moitié de mon tas, lorsque Bella émerge de sa chambre pour prendre son petit déjeuner. En regardant ma montre, je me rends compte qu'il est déjà 10h.

Je la laisse terminer son repas, puis prendre sa douche avant de me lancer, j'ai tout à perdre ou tout à gagner et je préfère largement la seconde option.

-Bella, je peux te parler ? Je lui demande doucement lorsqu'elle sort de sa chambre, habillée d'un jeans et d'un pull jaune moutarde.

-Un problème ? M'interroge la jeune prof en me regardant.

Je déglutis difficilement sous son regard. C'est le moment de tout lui dire, de lui avouer tout ce que je ressens. La peur d'être rejeté ne me quitte pas mais c'est d'un ton que je veux assuré que je parle.

-Non… Oui… J'en sais rien, je bégaie. Disons que ce n'est pas un problème pour moi mais que ça va peut-être l'être à tes yeux. C'est… C'est, hum, je me racle la gorge. Voilà, je sais que ça va te surprendre, ça m'a surpris aussi mais je suis amoureux de toi.

Bella me regarde fixement pendant de longues secondes avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine. Je me lève du canapé, les jambes en coton, pour la rejoindre.

-Je t'assure que ce n'est pas une blague, que je ne me joue pas de toi. Mais depuis la semaine passée, je te vois autrement, j'ai d'autres sentiments pour toi que ce que je ressentais auparavant. Ce n'est pas simplement du désir, je le sais et d'après Alice, il était temps que je me l'avoue à moi même.

-Tu en as parlé à ta sœur ? Me demande Bella avec des éclairs dans les yeux, des éclairs et un éclat de tristesse. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je me sentais perdu et d'habitude, ce serait vers toi que je me serais tourné, mais cette fois ci, je ne pouvais pas.

-Mais tu es gay ! Je sais que la nuit où… bref, ce n'était pas très gay comme comportement de ta part mais tu es gay ! Bordel, j'étais là quand tu as fait ton Coming Out à la fin du collège, j'étais même présente lorsque tu l'as annoncé à tes parents. J'ai rencontré un certain nombre de tes petits amis. Tu n'es jamais sorti avec une femme, jamais.

-C'est vrai et c'est pour toutes ces raisons que j'étais perdu. Mais d'après Alice, je suis Bellasexuel et j'aime cette idée. Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimée, même si avant je ne pensais pas que c'était de cette façon. Mais ça tombe sous le sens. Mais la vraie question maintenant est de savoir si toi tu m'aimes.

Bella penche sa tête entre ses mains, sa respiration est plus difficile, plus bruyante. Je ne sais pas si je dois la supplier de me répondre, même si c'est un non ou si je reste sans savoir. Mais ne pas savoir me tuerait à petit feu et à présent que je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments, je ne pourrais pas rester spectateur et la voir tombée amoureuse d'un autre homme. Ce serait bien trop difficile.

-Edward, je ne sais pas quoi faire de cette information. Bien sûr, ça me bouleverse parce que la nuit que nous avons partagé n'est pas rien à mes yeux. Mais tu comprends que même si je suis amoureuse de toi, je ne peux pas me lancer immédiatement. Il faut que je me préserve et qui me dit que ce sentiment, celui que tu éprouves envers moi ne va s'effacer aussi vite qu'il t'est apparu ? M'interroge Bella.

-Tu as raison, je finis par lui dire après quelques secondes de silence.

Je ne peux pas la blâmer de vouloir protéger son cœur, à sa place, je ferais la même chose mais ce n'en est pas moins douloureux. Elle a déjà admis qu'elle était amoureuse de moi, c'est un bon début et cela prouve qu'Alice avait raison. Ma sœur est parfois bien plus clairvoyante que la plupart des individus, surtout lorsque des sentiments sont en jeu. Elle est une sorte de Cupidon.

-Mais j'attendrais que tu sois prête et certaine que mes sentiments sont réels et pas prêts de s'estomper. Lorsque ce sera le cas, tu sais où me trouver, je plaisante avant de récupérer mes copies et de me mettre dans ma chambre pour finir la correction. Je ne veux pas déranger Bella et je pense qu'elle a besoin d'être seule pour faire le point.

Durant le mois suivant, c'est une torture psychologique de vivre avec Bella. Rien n'a changé et c'est bien ça le problème. Bella n'a toujours pas fait de pas vers moi et je m'efforce de lui laisser de l'espace même si j'essaye de lui prouver que j'étais sincère. Je sais que Bella ne fait pas ça pour se faire désirer, ce n'est clairement pas son style mais elle veut être certaine que je ne joue pas avec elle ou que ce n'est pas une lubie qui me passe par la tête.

Mais aujourd'hui, après avoir passé la journée à enseigner des principes de littérature à des élèves qui, pour la plupart n'en ont rien à faire, je rentre à l'appartement et je suis surpris de voir que l'appartement est vide, surtout que Bella finissait plus tôt que moi, et que seule une enveloppe est posée sur la table basse du salon. Je m'approche et je peux y lire mon prénom, écrit d'une main que je connais bien. J'ouvre l'enveloppe, intrigué et je souris en voyant simplement deux lignes écrites d'une écriture ronde.

« Tu es toujours sûr de toi ? Si c'est le cas, prépare toi et retrouve moi _Chez Luigi _»

Ce n'est pas signé mais ce n'est pas nécessaire alors même si je suis fatigué, je pose ma sacoche dans ma chambre avant de prendre une douche rapide pour me changer et rejoindre Bella chez notre restaurant italien favori.

En entrant dans le petit restaurant, j'aperçois de suite ma meilleure amie attablée de sorte à ne pas voir l'entrée et je me demande si c'est volontairement qu'elle tourne le dos ainsi à la porte, pour ne pas être déçue si jamais je prenais le risque de ne pas venir. J'avance jusqu'à sa table et je pose une main sur son épaule et elle sursaute de surprise ce qui me fait rire.

-Edward ! S'exclame-t-elle alors que je souris.

-Salut, je lui dis, presque timidement et j'en profite pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de m'asseoir en face d'elle. Ça fait longtemps que tu attends ? Je l'interroge.

-Non, je viens d'arriver, avant je me suis promenée dans le quartier. Si tu es là, je suppose que tu es toujours amoureux de moi ? Demande Bella, incertaine.

-Toujours, je lui réponds.

-Bien, alors considère ce repas comme notre premier rendez vous, me sourit Bella.

Je souris comme un idiot face à cette réponse qui me met en joie.

-Est ce que ça veut dire que j'aurais le droit de t'embrasser à la fin ? Je lui demande.

-Si tu es sage, me taquine la jeune femme.

J'imagine que j'ai été très sage, c'est ce que je pense quelques années plus tard lorsque je vois Bella qui remonte l'allée de l'église, tenant dans ses bras, notre fille et alors que notre fils est à mes côtés pour le baptême de sa petite sœur. Alice, tout en caressant son ventre rebondi me fait un clin d'œil.

Lorsque j'ai annoncé à mes parents, être amoureux de ma meilleure amie, ils n'ont pas été étonnés plus que cela, parce que comme ma sœur me l'avait dit, tout le monde s'en était rendu compte, tout le monde sauf les deux principaux intéressés. Mais ça se finit plutôt bien, même si nous avons mis plus de 15 ans à nous rendre compte de nos sentiments et à nous les avouer.

-Prête ma chérie ? Je lui demande alors que nous nous tournons vers le prêtre.

-Avec toi, toujours, répond Bella en maintenant notre fille dans ses bras. Et toi ?

-Toujours.

* * *

**J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plus et je vous retrouve dès la semaine prochaine sur ma longue fic que je vous promets depuis un petit moment, alors n'oubliez pas de noter la date, lol. **

**N'oubliez pas non plus de laisser un petit commentaire qui fait toujours plaisir !**

**Amicalement,**

**Gwen who.**

**6/09/2019**


End file.
